Into the Universe
by Lightening-Storm-x
Summary: Just a story of a girl who runs away with a madman and the adventures they have together.
1. Chapter 1 The Electrical Feeders - Part1

**Chapter 1**

**The Electrical Feeders - Part 1**

When you at the end all you really have is your memories, bundled up tightly into a book some people call a journal and others call a diary. There at others that have their memories and hope but I know that hope fools more men than cunning and I have neglected it. Maybe I should be sad argue I'm too young to die, but there's a little voice in my head that says this is exactly what I deserved and I suppose it's right. I suppose that given the choice of taking it all back I really should, but I wouldn't because it was worth it, it was worth this, and dare I say it was worth them. Before all of this happened to me I just trudged along never even guessing that there could be more out there, I was so alone.

* * *

"He said and I quote I just can't be with you anymore you're too good for me, I mean are you kidding that's code for I want to break up with you in the best way possible. So you have to talk to him, please tell me you will?" my best friend Andrea told me going on about her boyfriend of four years and my brother Jack.

"Adora are you even listening to me?" she asked snapping her fingers before my eyes.

I stared at her in shock I hadn't been I was studying the stars, wondering what was I there.

"Yeah umm Jack, not good enough for you, me talk to him. I was listening and of course I will," I reply as we make it back to my house.

I paused at the steps eyeing the flickering lamp post, watching the light from it completely fade.

Andrea followed my line of sight, "Do you know my house was out for like five hours last night, and typically no one's doing anything about it," she complained.

Andrea lived five doors down from us, "Don't you think its weird though that its only on our street?" I questioned her, watching as another lamp flicked on.

Andrea shook her head, "No I think its damn annoying and they better get it fixed," she snapped before waving to me as she headed home.

I watched her for a second a bad feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach but I shook it away, nothing could honestly happen from here to her house. I fumbled around for my key, and walked into home, turning on the light and thanking something that it was working.

I spotted Jack's head pop up from behind the couch as I set down my bag, "She's not coming in right?" he asked me, referring to Andrea.

I scowled at him, "No but I'm meant to talk to you and if you don't want to see her you can move out, twenty-two and still at home it's sad," I joke but we both knew there was so truth to the words.

Jack scrambles up, "Yeah but twenty and still at home where destined for the same path," he countered and I rolled my eyes making my way to the bedroom.

I turned the light off getting into bed, dreading seeing Andrea tomorrow in her post-breakup depression state.

A whirring sound awakens me from my slumber, I've never meet anyone who's a lighter sleeper than me. I rub my eyes, by the time I'm fully awake the sound has stopped and my brain tells me just to go back to sleep, but another part of me urges me to see what's happening. A roll over trying to turn my lamp on but it doesn't work, Andrea was right about one thing this power outages were plain annoying. I get up searching my drawers for my torch, carefully I turn it on grabbing my dressing gown and heading downstairs. I open the curtains by the door which give a direct view out into the street just to see if anything's wrong. To my surprise there's a man out there I can just see his outline because most of street lamps around our house are out but I can tell he's doing something to the power pole. I know I should be scared but I rush out there determined to stop whoever's been messing with our power.

"What are you doing?" I shout, turning my torch on the man.

He was wearing a bow tie, suspenders and a tweed jacket, definitely mad out in the middle of the night messing with power poles dressed like that had to be insane. I take a step back making the distance between us bigger.

"Just checking the power, it's my job," he says pulling something out of his pocket prompting me to take another step back but it turns out just to be some sort of credentials.

I squint to look at it, it said he worked for the power plant, "In the middle of the night?" I ask skeptically

He nods, "Up in the middle of the night?" he asks with the same expression as me.

I smile as he turns back to the power box, and I take a step twisting half way around before facing the man again, "What kind of name is Doctor?" I ask him, his ID had nothing else.

He turned to me grinning reminding me of a big child, "My name," he replies.

"Yeah well okay umm just be careful anyway cause of the disappearances, there's been like five in the last week," I say to him feeling for some strange reason the need to warn him.

He doesn't reply but continues to work so I shrug about to head inside when I spot something just a glint further up the road; I walk up there looking down at the thing that has caught my eye.

"Oh God," I whisper when I see it, its Andrea's purse the glint had been the moon's reflection on her cellphone a little way away from her bag, obviously she was composing a text.

I sink down to my knees picking up her stuff, feeling a stray tear fall down. I was trying to think of all the things that could have happened but my words to the man had already confirmed five disappearances in the last week I might as well call it six now.

"Are you alright?" the man from before asks me, I stand up turning to look at him.

I shake my head, "No my friend was walking home and all her stuff is here and I don't know what to do. God I have to tell her family, I should ring the police why haven't a rang the police, maybe I should go home first I don't know," I mutter confused and flustered, "and what is that?" I ask my fingers feeling something sticky on Andrea's purse that I had been nervously twirling in my hand.

I looked down using the street lamp and stared at what appeared to be a green goo like substance.

It was now all over my fingers I wanted to be sick, "May I?" the man or the Doctor whatever asked and I nodded handing it over to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket a pen like device and he pushed something that made the top light up green and it to make some sort of noise.

He pulled it up to look at it four parts in the middle standing up, "What are you doing? What is that? Is it like some sick thing this kidnapper left behind?" I asked disgusted staring at my fingers, all my worry for Andrea resurfacing making it harder to think straight.

"Something like that, this was exactly what I needed a sample. Your friend must have wounded it, I'd like to meet her tough thing to do, but now I have its blood," the man rambled.

"That's not blood," I deadpan, this guy was really off his head.

He hardly hears me running off in a different direction with Andrea's purse.

"That's evidence," I tell him running after him, into an alleyway.

I pause at the door of a blue box he obviously ran through, but then figure I had done all this and followed him. Into something I'd never thought I'd see in a million years, it wasn't a blue box on the inside it was so much bigger. I ran to the centre where the man was doing something to make sure it wasn't a card board cut out.

"What in the world?" I ask when it turned out to not be that.

The man looks up obviously for the first time realizing I followed him and smiles, "Say it," he tells me.

I know exactly what he's talking about, "It's bigger on the inside," I exclaim, "how is that?" I ask a second later.

The man's smile gets even bigger, "I keep forgetting how much I love that bit," he says, "it's a spaceship," he explains.

"And you're not insane?" I ask weakly looking around.

"No well I am a little bit, I'm safe to be around at least, actually that's not strictly true, hold on," he orders me.

I'm so caught up with everything else that he said that I didn't hear the hold on bit and end up falling flat on my butt when the whole ground seemed to shake.

"Ouch," I complain, "what just happened?" I asked him.

"We moved, we're going to find your friend," he promises me.

"Andrea, you know where she is?" I ask my voice full of hope.

The man or Doctor nods, I suppose I should call him Doctor.

"Out those doors," he says walking over to them.

I look at him doubtful, "We seriously moved?"

The Doctor nods walking out the door causing me to clutch my torch tighter before following him. I step out and am instantly hit with an intense darkness, I flick my torch on.

The Doctor was right we had moved into a tunnel like place, I turned my torch to the left and right and had to physically hold back a scream, "What are those?" I asked the Doctor in terror.

Beside us on both sides were suspended bodies encased in clear bag that reminded me of a body bag and they weren't human.


	2. Chapter 2 The Electrical Feeders - Part2

**Chapter 2**

**The Electrical Feeders – Part 2**

"Don't worry they can't hurt you," the Doctor promises me.

Half of me is relieved to hear that and the other half is annoyed he didn't answer my question, "What are they?" I repeat, stepping closer to one of them and shining the torch at its face.

I knew I shouldn't go this close, but part of me believed I was dreaming and that this wasn't actually real. The face, if you could really call it that, that stared back at me, was a deep blue, its skin was smooth but it looked more glistening as if it had been wet by something. Three eyes that congregated in the middle of its forehead were shut, giving it a calm look. It seemed to have tubes feeding into its body, wrapped around the hands that had huge claws protruding out of them.

"Electrical doppelgangers," the Doctor answers my questions.

"Doppelganger, the only one I've heard of it is from the Vampire Diaries," I mutter in reply, I kind of expected a more I don't know amazing name.

"Vampire show, no taste," the Doctor comments and I frown.

I turn to look at him, realizing he's already walking down the tunnel. I look back one more time at the blue box before following him being right beside him seemed like the best thing.

"So why are they called that?" I asked when I caught up.

The fact the electrical had been in their name couldn't have been a coincidence.

"There all exactly the same, copies of each other. These aren't even fully grown yet, they require electricity to complete their life process," the Doctor explains.

It seemed hard to believe that a species was just copies of each other, "So um they've been feeding on our electricity that explains the lights and all but what about the disappearances?" I questioned, I mean this was why I was here.

"Yes that well," the Doctor starts slowly.

I stop in my tracks, "Oh my God you have no idea," I accuse him.

I still didn't even know if he could be trusted.

The Doctor turns back to look at me before grinning, "No but thats best bit."

I stare at him, "You're completely mad," I tell him, following him again.

"You're still following me," he informs me.

"Yeah well, I can't exactly go back now," I grumble.

Although I was starting to wonder when this tunnel would ever end.

"How do you know Andrea's still alive?" I asked remembering my hope of her being alive was hitched on him knowing what he was talking about.

"They're not a violent species," he says simply.

Okay now I was a little annoyed, "Seriously that's all you got fine why Earth?" I question, deciding now's not the best time to annoy him.

He turns to look at me, "Seriously," he says copying my tone for the second time tonight, "you lot live off electricity, you're practically bathing in the stuff. Not to mention all the natural occurring stuff, where else would they go?"

I cross my arms, "I don't know I've never seen the rest of the galaxy or universe or whatever," I snap in annoyance.

At this point we reach the end of the tunnel, I gulp I didn't realize I was scared until I saw the door in front of me. The Doctor pulls out the pen like thing again and arms it at the door, smiling when he hears a click.

He turns to me, "Ready?" he asks.

I nod quickly before I back out, "Aha," I add thinking I can't look very convincing.

The Doctor swings the door open and we step out into nothing, just a big concentre circle.

"Okay that was a big of an anti-climax," I comment.

"But its wrong, all those tubes they must be leading to here got to have a huge base of operations," the Doctor says thinking a lot, "possibly but they're disguise nothing worse than having to deal with the local authorities, not to mention you lot coming down and investigating everything."

I look at him, kind of hurt at how he keeps describing humans as you lot, wait does that mean he isn't human I hadn't even thought about that, and who were the local authorities if they weren't us.

"So it's a camouflage," I conclude, thinking the whole room was probably just showing us what they wanted it to see.

"Right," the Doctor says pointing his pen thing at it and then before my eyes I'm looking at a big circle like structure, just a few feet away from me.

Its black but with wires and electrical surges going all over it.

"Let me guess, base of operations," I say, wondering how this could have be going on underneath me.

"Yep, big receiver stealing electricity from all the available sources," he tells me, I look up at it in amazement, he was so unreal and beautiful, "its amazing right," the Doctor says to me.

"Yeah, that's an understatement, so how does one get in?" I ask, it didn't seem safe to even go near it.

"You don't not really," he mutters I look over at him confused, "its kind of not hollow, its only room for one in there, an Electrical Doppelganger that perfects the copy, then there's really only ever a few others. They only ever make more when the current species has nearly died out," he explains.

I nod; they didn't seem half bad kind of okay, except for kidnapping people why were they doing that?

I jump when a green light zaps past my face exploding at the opposite wall, "What was that?" I ask scared.

Another one goes off at the other side of me, "I don't think we're wanted," the Doctor tells me.

"You think?" I say sarcastically, about to head for the door but stop when I see the Doctor isn't doing the same.

He's looking around, does he really want to die? "Come on where are you? We don't want to hurt you we just want the humans that you've taken from us," the Doctor calls out.

"Are you seriously negotiating at the person who just shot us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do you want your friend back or not?" the Doctor asked me for the first time his tone of voice sounding serious.

"Well yeah," I admit.

"Then tell it you're not going to hurt it," he orders me.

I look at him of course I wasn't going to hurt it, it was going to hurt me.

"Fine," I groan at the Doctor's continued look, "I won't hurt you okay," I promised, not thinking this was going to work at all.

A sound catches my attention an almost scarping coming from the left of us; I turn my head sharply to find one of them like in the tunnel except walking. This one's limping and I can see patches of green goo like on Andrea's purse all over it.

"It's hurt," I mutter, the Doctor must have known that it was the reason for the whole I come in peace speech.

I follow the Doctor cautiously when he walks up to it and look around to make sure none of the others come and assault us.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked kindly, at least more kindly than he's ever talked to me.

Its three eyes seem to blink in surprise and then I realize its claws are held tight around the alien gun thing, its scared. Now I felt sorry for it that wasn't meant to happen.

"My people sought to grow our new ones on a planet who's inhabitants were as uncivilised as the ones here," the alien starts its voice deep and growly, "we did nothing wrong and hid our activities but there were others who found us and we barely made our escape to this planet."

The Doctor looks back at the big orb thing and then hits himself, "Of course, I'm stupid," he exclaims, "there's only two of you left the humans you're using them help keep the copy stabilized you needed the electrical currents in their body it was the only thing that would work," he says.

The alien tilts its head back, "Once finished they would be returned," he replied.

I shook my head, "Okay I get that you're like desperate but you have to give them back," I tell it, "I mean how much longer till you're done?" I ask it at the Doctor look of disapproval.

I felt for it I did but I knew the people who had been taken, I cared about them.

"If we had the full use of our systems we would have been done in what you call a week but we don't have the power or resources it could take years," it responds, looking at me strangely.

Years, Andrea could be here for years no I couldn't let that happen.

"There has to be something we can do," I tell the Doctor waiting patiently for the grand plan.

The Doctor smiles and I know instantly he's got something.

"Of course all we have do is pull all the electricity down the line into this street, it'll be enough to finish the process," he says quickly.

"How do we do that?" I ask him almost as excited as him.

He looks at the Electrical Doppelganger, "Be prepared for a huge influx of energy and you come with me," he says grabbing my hand and running through the door we came through.

Finally we arrive back at the blue box and run through I was never going to get used to the fact it was bigger on the inside.

"Where are we going?" I question the Doctor watching him play with the random dials again.

"Power plant," he informs me, "this time hold on," he tells me.

For the first time this whole night I think I smile, "I'm already on it," I reply.

Again I meet with the shaking feeling before we land again and this time I'm the first to run out, something about this was so fun.

"So where to?" I ask, waiting for the Doctor to lead me.

"Control room," he tells me and this time I'm prepared for the fact he's going to take off, surprisingly it isn't that hard to find.

The Doctor walks in holding his ID again, "You all need to leave this power plant is in immediate danger," he declares and I almost laugh at the faces everyone seems to be pulling.

"Basically this is not a drill," I add seriously.

"Come on out you go," the Doctor tells them.

They recognize his credentials he's obviously someone official I can't quite catch who but everyone gets up slowly.

"Hurry up its urgent," I tell them willing them to move faster.

I know we don't exactly need urgency because the alien seems nice but the sooner everything's good the better.

"Okay what now?" I ask the Doctor when everyone has left.

The Doctor points me to a control board, "All those buttons and levers red now," he instructs me.

I nod going over there the Doctor gets to work on something else and for someone I feel excited. I'm kind of sorry for those people who just got kicked out of the building in the middle of the night, I never even knew they worked at night. I finish my job and head back over to the Doctor.

"Ready?" he asks me for the second time tonight.

I look at him before nodding, "Ready," I agree.

The Doctor pushes a button and points to a screen it follows the electricity by the time it gets to what I assume is my street it disappears.

"Did it work?" I ask excitedly, hoping it would be enough.

"Yep," the Doctor says and I get hear in the pride in his voice I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"So let's go back get Andrea," I say quickly about to run, but the Doctor uses a normal pace.

"She'll probably be back already they would have let all the humans go as soon as they received it, by the time we get back there, nothing will remain to show us that we've been there."

"I have another interview about my kidnapping experience," Andrea tells me when I ask where she's going.

I rolled my eyes she was taking this way to far, it had been two weeks since the Doctor had come and gone. He dropped me off in front of my house for me to find Andrea wandering around and then just left. I wish he had least I don't know not gone like that but whatever.

"See you later," I call to Andrea as she walked out the door.

I hadn't told anyone what had happened, who would believe me

? I walk out the door about to get the mail when Jack walks out, "See you later sis," he says ruffling my hair and I realize he's going to work.

"Bye," I call leaning on my post outside our door.

Once again I was alone, our parents had died a few years back and it was the reason me and Jack always joked about leaving home, because our parents had always pushed the idea on us. I look over in surprise when I see the same blue box as that night sitting on the path outside my house. I look around nervously before walking down and opening the doors, back into that strange place. The Doctor's leaning on his console, looking as if he's King of the world I guess in a way he is.

"You're back," I say stating the obvious.

"Adora Billings," he starts and I narrow my eyes instantly suspicious I never even told him my name he completely ignores me, "how would you like to have an adventure with me anywhere in time and space wherever you want to go," he offers.

I walk up to him, "Why are you asking?" I question suspicious.

I mean it was everything I ever wanted but I wanted to know why.

"You're lonely and I'm lonely," he answers me.

He was right I was lonely but how did he even know that, "Why do you think I'm lonely?" I ask him.

"Because I see it when you think nobody sees you, you get the saddest look in your eyes," he tells me.

"Right and you just think running away from my home is going to make it better," I snap a little annoyed that he recognized what nobody else had.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor asked smugly because he knew exactly what I was going to say.


End file.
